


Где солнце белочку целует

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с Джен-феста 5.56: Дин шарится по Чистилищу. Соскучился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где солнце белочку целует

\- Дин, иди ужинать!  
\- Ещё пятнадцать минут, Сэмми.  
\- Знаю я твои «пятнадцать минут», Дин. Полчистилища потом без голов бегает. А мне ужин опять разогревать!  
\- Я не виноват, что вампиры - тупые курицы и могут бегать без голов!  
\- Я не понял. Ты уже уходишь?  
\- Да погоди, Бенни! Я сейчас отпрошусь. Да, Сэм?   
\- Дин, когда мы нашли прямой путь из подвала в Чистилище, мы с тобой договорились, что ходить туда ты будешь не так часто. Это тебе не тренажёрный зал!  
\- Сэм, у тебя - свой, у меня - свой.  
\- У меня потом не порваны в лохмотья все рубашки! Да на тебя одежды не напасешься. И пластырей.   
\- Ой, ну подумаешь! Один раз всего-то и было, что зашивать пришлось. Я аккуратно, честно. Обещаю потом регенерировать повреждения без посторонней помощи.  
\- Дин, ну ты идёшь?  
\- Бенни, хватит его гонять! У нас ещё работа есть, между прочим. Джоди вот звонила, просила с вампирами разобраться.  
\- Всё-то вам моё племя покоя не даёт…  
\- Сэм, а я с кем, по-твоему, последние полчаса тут разбирался?! Хочешь погонять вампиров - заходи, места всем хватит. Мы с Бенни поделимся. Тем более, там вон у реки пара оборотней засела…   
\- Дин, или ты немедленно вылазишь оттуда, или я заколочу дверь с этой стороны и ты останешься без ужина и даже без завтрака!  
\- Кажется, он серьёзно.  
\- Бенни, заткнись, пожалуйста.  
\- Ой, ну как хотите. Дин, потом найдёшь меня в Громовой долине у старой липы возле одуванчика, где солнце белочку целует. Я пошёл.  
\- Сэм, ты скучный.   
\- Завтра сможешь порезвиться чуть подольше, я все равно в библиотеку собрался.   
\- Спасибо, мамочка!  
\- За тоном следи.   
\- А что у нас на ужин?


End file.
